


Bi Squared

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “I never told you,” she sighed, “because I didn’t really think it applied to our relationship… But I also don’t want to not tell you, because it applies to a big part of my life."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Bi Squared

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Hiya! I was wondering if you could do a little blurb where malcolm's fem! S/o comes out to him as bi, and in response he comes out to her? Idk I saw the bi malcom hc and it put me in the mood for some coming out fluff!💕

Malcolm could tell something was bothering her. She had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner that night and something warned him to prepare for the worst. A horrible gut feeling worried him that this was the end. She was finally going to break up with him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. But his smile was soft and his eyes were kind. He didn’t want her to feel nervous too.

“Nothing…” she replied, pushng the food around on her plate. “I’ve just been thinking… no, nevermind.”

“You can tell me.” He could handle rejection.

She looked back at Malcolm and he saw the apprehensiveness in her eyes. For a second, he worried it would be something much worse. Maybe she had cheated on him. Or this whole relationship was just a bet with her friends like one of those cheesy 90′s movies.

He smiled, reassuringly, ready to get it over with.

“I never told you,” she sighed, “because I didn’t really think it applied to our relationship… But I also don’t want to not tell you, because it applies to a big part of my life. And I’m telling you this because I don’t want it to come back and bit me in the future, but I’m, uh, well, I’m bi.”

Now the cat was out of the bag.

Malcolm blinked in surprise. It wasn’t the twist he was expecting so he took a moment to compose himself. But the brief pause worried his partner, so she kept talking.

“As in bisexual.” She looked nervous now and spoke quickly. “It’s really not that big of a deal. It’s not like it changes anything. I’m not just going to leave you one day because I decide I miss women–I just thought you should know, and now that you know–It’s worrying me that you’re not saying anything, Malcolm.”

Malcolm smiled, touching back down to reality. He placed a hand over his partner’s in gesture meant to be comforting.

“Sorry, I’m just relieved.” Confusion lit his partner’s face. “I’m bi too.”

She watched him for any signs that he was joking. But all she found was sincerity. She was overjoyed. After all that time, stressing about his reaction, she realized she had nothing to worry about.

It was something they had to laugh about. She was the first to start, then he joined in. Soon, the entire restaurant was filled by their joyous laughter, prompted by the irony of the situation.


End file.
